


Look at who this is written for

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Flash Fic, Happy Birthday, M/M, Nudity, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Seriously, look at their name
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020, anonymous





	Look at who this is written for

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmallDickSteveRogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallDickSteveRogers/gifts).



> Did you look?  
> Also, please admire my wordcount. It is amazing.

Steve stared, wide-eyed.

Bucky shrugged and looked away.

“This was your idea,” he muttered.

“I know,” Steve’s voice quavered, “But I didn’t…”

“I said just this once if you don’t make it weird,” Bucky reminded, but it was already weird.

“ _Ididn’texpectyoutobesohuge_ ,” Steve said in a rush.

It was Bucky’s turn to stare. He figured he was dead average, so what did that say about the size of Steve’s cock?

**Author's Note:**

> You did look, right?


End file.
